The invention relates to a method and an arrangement for treating objects with at least one treatment agent in a household device, a household device for treating objects with at least one treatment agent, a packaging of at least one treatment agent and a dosing device for dosing at least one treatment agent.
Various household devices for treating objects are known, such as, for example, washing machines for cleaning laundry and dishwashers for cleaning crockery, which use a plurality of cleaning agents which can be composed of various ingredients having different active parameters. That is, some of these ingredients require certain ambient conditions so that they can release their effect. Some of these ingredients cease to be effective under certain ambient conditions, such as enzymes, for example, at an ambient temperature higher than 50 degrees centigrade.
WO 01/07703 A1 discloses a device for the take up and dosed release of at least one active compound mixture in a washing machine, a dryer or a dish washer, comprising chambers for the take up of a dose of at least one active compound mixture respectively. The device also comprises an opening arrangement for the chambers, which is activated by means which in turn are activated by the conditions prevailing in the inside of the machine, which conditions prevail solely in the course of a washing, drying or dishwashing cycle.
WO 01/07704 describes a device for receiving and dispensing an active composition in a dosed manner into a washing machine, linen drier or a dishwasher, which comprises a storage chamber which receives at least double the amount of an individual dose of said active composition. This device also comprise a dosing chamber which is connected to the storage chamber by a passage in order to receive an individual dose of an active composition. A discharging passage is provided to discharge said active composition into the interior of the machine which, like the passage between the storage chamber and dosing chamber, is actuated by means which are activated by conditions inside the machine, existing exclusively during a wash, dry or dishwashing cycle.
The disadvantage of the devices described in WO 01/07703 A1 and in WO 01/07704 A1 is that the dispensing of the dose into the interior of the machine can be activated by ambient conditions, i.e. dosing parameters and/or that after the dispensing, ambient conditions may be present which are disadvantageous for the efficiency of the active composition or individual ingredients thereof or which hinder the efficiency of the active composition of individual ingredients thereof.
EP 1 088 927 A1 discloses a device for dosing and/or dispensing at least one product into an appliance for treating laundry or dishes, said device comprising at least one sensor for determining the ambient conditions. This device contains a teachable device which can identify up to three treatment programmes after a few learning runs. If one of the learned treatment programmes is executed by the device after the learning runs, the product is dispensed into the interior of the appliance at a time determined by the device.
The disadvantage of the devices described in EP 1 088 927 A1 is that the device requires a few learning runs of a treatment programme before the time at which the product is dispensed can be adapted to this treatment programme. In addition, in this device also the ambient conditions at and/or after the time at which the product is dispensed into the interior of the appliance can be disadvantageous for the efficiency of the product or of some of its ingredients.